


Happy Wonderland

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Castiel, Crime Scene Investigation, Episode: s14e15 Peace of Mind, FBI Agent Castiel, M/M, Roleplay, Sam as Justin Smith, Top Sam Winchester, ended with a sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 自从那个“怪诞小镇”中回来后，Castiel一直无法摆脱他是那个FBI探员而Sam是那个调查对象的想法。s14e15设定的下的角色扮演，就是Sam把Cas压在光滑的地板上摩擦摩擦那一集。





	Happy Wonderland

“探员，如果你想要约我出来的话，大可以直接说出来，不必那么大动干戈的。”

“什——么？”Castiel不小心咬到自己的舌头，他不敢看Sam，或者这个坚持自己是Justin的男人的双眼，棕褐色带着点绿色的眼睛隐藏在他那副古怪得有点可笑的方形眼镜之后。Sam穿着一件从二手商店里淘来的毛衣开衫，毛裤下硬邦邦的东西戳着Castiel的大腿。此时，天使才注意到，Sam整个人贴近，用手臂将他圈在墙壁和怀抱之间，他的身体在Castiel身上磨蹭，灼热的吐息喷打在Castiel的耳边。

“是你提出要角色扮演的，那么就做下去。”Sam的语气里有一丝催促。

哦对，角色扮演。自从那个怪诞的小镇里回来，Castiel的心里从没能将这个念头抛之而去，Sam和他，有妇之夫和不请自来的FBI探员，不伦关系。在“快活小镇”之前，Sam和Castiel就已经在一起了，在一起的那种在一起。情侣间该做的事情他们都做了，但是——那感觉不是很对，像是缺少一个火化，一个催化剂，或是一味调味料。不是说Castiel对他与Sam的性生活不满意，Sam很完美，和Sam的性很完美，或者Castiel应该说是过于完美的完美。

Castiel没有演过戏，但是对于假扮FBI他很熟。于是Castiel清了清嗓子，用着他轻车熟路的官僚式腔调说，“作为一个守法的美国公民，请您配合FBI的调查工作。”

“我有权引用我在宪法第五修正案下的权利，亲爱的。”Sam，不，这个坚持自己就是Justin的男子说道，“当然——这并不是说我不会配合你的搜查。”

“我需要进去你的屋里看看。”Castiel说，不知Sam会将这场所谓的角色扮演带向什么方向，老实说，他内心还是蛮期待的，虽然他并没有事先跟Sam对过剧本。

“我要看你的证件，你知道，最近这里不是很安宁，有个穿着跟您一样风衣的陌生男子在镇子里打探来打探去的，我们都担心坏了。”Sam说，他推了推眼镜，对着Castiel身后的空气指指点点，仿佛那个神秘人此刻就站在Castiel的身后。

“给。”Castiel亮出了他的FBI证件，上面写着他的名字是“Castiel Novak”，那是Dean不知从什么地方给他搞来的，上面还有他的照片和伪造的签名。

“Castiel，这个名字我喜欢。”Sam拖着悠长慵懒的语调说，他装出来的南方口音只能勉勉强强算过关，但是这足够让Castiel感到有一阵电流通过他的全身了。

Sam退后了半步，侧过身来让Castiel通过，然而他像是故意为之那样，将Castiel能通过的缝隙挤得让他勉勉强强只能擦着Sam的肩膀钻过去。他进到房子里时，屁股明显地被Sam狠狠捏了一把。Castiel的脸顿时红了，他可没想到Sam会来这一招。

“那么，你要从哪里开始调查起？”Sam问，一边往Castiel的肩膀上推挤着，让Castiel几乎没有办法想到下一句要接什么，“起居室。”他几乎要跑到九霄云外的神志勉强让他挤出了这样一句话。

“那么我带你去吧，跟着我。”Sam随即轻柔地转了个一个圈，好像这个刻意为之的圈是为了更完整地塑造“Justin”这个虚构的角色一般，他几乎像是弹簧一样手舞足蹈地往玄关楼梯后的门廊深处走去，轻盈的脚步伴随着他随意哼出来的一段小曲。

起居室里并没有什么值得关注的物件，尽是一些郊区中产家庭里会有的东西，作为中心构图的大屏彩色电视，围绕着的是几张看起来很松软的真皮沙发，茶几上摆着新鲜的玫瑰插花。引起Castiel注意力的是一张看起来和温馨的整体氛围非常不契合的波西风格的地毯，而Castiel打算以此大作文章，“这张地毯是什么时候铺上去的？”他问。

“我保证这和附近最近发生的一系列古怪事件没关系。”Sam飞快地说，像是要掩饰什么一般，他的欲盖弥彰让Castiel不由觉得这是Sam希望事情发生的方向。

“那我就不得不好好调查一下了。”Castiel说，蹲下身来准备查看上面的纹路，看看是否有什么可疑的地方，比如被匆匆擦掉的血迹、被掩盖的抓痕或者任何暗示着挣扎的痕迹。

“随你的便吧，警官，你会发现我比想象中的更加清白无辜。”Sam说，“我去给你倒杯咖啡，你慢慢看。”身后的脚步声走远了。

在脚步声又回来的时候，Castiel本应引起警觉的，但是他被地毯边缘的一处繁复的花纹吸引住了，以至于他没有听见渐渐靠近他身后的脚步声，那声音在他的身后，也就是背后非常近的地方停住了。

“探员，看来你还是真的一点没有警戒心呀。”Sam用他拖长了的音调说，但是这一次Castiel听出了一丝危险的氛围，Sam仿佛又回到了那个倒错的小镇上，因为一件笃定的事情而变得极度的热忱。

还没有等Castiel反应过来，他的世界就被上下颠倒了。突如其来的重心转换让他一下子扑倒在地上，紧接着他朝上的视线里就出现了Sam的脸。

“对于一个FBI探员来说，有你这样的屁股真的是浪费了。”Sam低下头，在Castiel的耳边说，他的鼻息让Castiel耳朵痒痒。

“那你是没见过我的其他部分。”Castiel说，他决意在Sam收手之前，先挣扎一番。然而无论怎么手脚并用，Sam都已经坐在他的胯间，用着他天然的身高优势将Castiel钉在地上半点也不能动弹。

Castiel甚至觉得，他越是挣扎，越是激发出了Sam骨子里有点黑色的那一面，只见Sam的笑脸一点点在他的眼前放大，Castiel眼睁睁地看着Sam越来越贴近，距离从半个手臂一点点缩进，像是故意为之那样，Sam用着足以折磨死人的速度靠近他的脸。

然后，Sam的吻轻轻落在他的唇间。像是蜻蜓点水一般，还未等Castiel仔细回味的片刻，Sam嘴唇的温度就消失了。

Castiel做出惊恐的表情，“这可是联邦重罪！”他大声说，“强吻职务中的FBI探员，你已经触犯了好几项足以让你坐到下辈子的罪行了。”

“请便，说不定我还能常常见到你，说不定我们可以玩玩角色轮换什么的，你知道的，夜里你可以来一个人我的牢房的，我会穿上我最好的衣服等着你。”Sam满不在乎地说，他是怎么空出一只手解开Castiel的裤子的？Castiel无从知晓，顷刻间，他的皮带和裤链都被Sam解开了，露出里面的四角裤。

Castiel的大脑突然短路，不知是因为Sam突然提到的一个假想正好曾是他幻想的一部分，还是因为Sam突然变得不安分的手。

“嗯哼，“以一个老是坐办公室的FBI探员的标准来说，你的大腿肌肉还真是紧致。”Sam的大手在Castiel的大腿上摸来摸去，时不时还刻意地从他的双腿之间抚过。Sam的抚弄仿佛像是拿着一片羽毛一样在Castiel的腿间揉过来搓过去，直到Castiel发现自己的身体很快就起了反应。

Sam的下一个吻袭来的时候Castiel本能地将头扭往一边，却没想Sam索性将这个无法落下的吻印在了Castiel的脖子上，随即一阵奇怪的酥麻的感觉从他的背后升起，不是那种奇怪的痛感，虽然Sam对着他的脖子又是吸又是吮的。Castiel发出一声喘息，他立刻就捣住了自己的嘴，阻止自己发出更多难堪的声响。

“哇哦，Castiel，你可是比你外表看上去的样子更加放荡。表面上看起来是那么正派的一个西装男，实际上却有一双好大腿。你有没有想过，你知道你可以用你的大腿做多少让人欲仙欲死的事情？”Sam改变了他的姿势，改而栖身在Castiel张开的双腿之间——Castiel自己是什么时候为Sam打开大腿的？他不得而知，也不愿去细想，Castiel所想的就是一个念头。

他想要更多。

Castiel的心愿很快就被Sam实现了，他被Sam揉得皱巴巴的西装裤被脱下来掉在一边，连同可怜的四角裤一起，Castiel已经完全勃起了，汹涌的情欲连同他的呼吸一下子变得沉重起来，随后Sam在他的腿间埋下头，他被梳到后面的刘海轻轻拂过Castiel的腿间，他灼热的欲望现在到了Sam的嘴里，而Sam——用着他恶魔般的嘴唇吮吸，用他邪灵般的舌头舔舐，像是故意般发出大声的水声，那感觉就像是突然从飞翔中坠入深渊，一点点被拉伸，然后又被猛地托起，落入一个四周都是软乎乎的海绵的世界。

Castiel紧握住Sam的肩膀，突然之间，拉扯感消失了，Sam放开了他，留下他的勃起在清冷的空气中湿漉漉地被唾沫沾湿发亮。

“这就要停下来了？”Castiel不解地问，“如果你是想犯罪中止的话，我反而要因此而逮捕你的。”他尽量让自己的声音听起来平板，但是不住的颤音泄露了Castiel被击垮的防线。

Sam轻轻一笑，他天杀的手指快速地在Castiel湿漉漉的勃起上撸动起来，这回Castiel一点反驳的话也说不出来了，喘息也不断地从他的喉间泄出。像是一波波的溪流，他发现自己的膝盖不住地颤抖，腰不断渴望地向Sam的方向拱起，配合着Sam有规律的动作一上一下的。

“我倒是觉得你是在‘诱惑侦查’。”Sam贴过来吻了吻Castiel，他的嘴里咸咸的，Castiel的理智一下子就断掉了，“废话少说，快操我。”他说，语气一下子变得急躁起来。

“如果不是这里没有绳子的话，我倒是想把你绑起来，好好地在这张地毯上‘配合你的调查’。”Sam说，Castiel为Sam话里的暗示突然一震，与此同时，Sam终于解下了他身上那件掩盖了他修长大腿的毛裤，不出Castiel所料，进门时戳着Castiel大腿的是Sam无法掩饰的勃起。

“想要来点干燥的？”Sam问，语气还是那样的玩世不恭。Castiel使劲点点头，这又伤不了他，他可是天使。他妈的，天使啊。

紧接着，带着点粗糙的摩擦感，Castiel感觉自己被撑开了，Sam很大，大得令他都觉得不可思议，自己曾经是跟怎样一个怪物做爱的。

“放轻松，探员。我想你在这个场合不需要夹紧你的小屁股，装作一副正儿八经的模样。这里可是‘快活小镇’，每个人都有自由感到愉悦。”Sam舔了舔Castiel的耳垂，又往他的体内送了送，紧绷再紧绷之后便是畅滑的感觉，Sam狠狠地最后来了一下，完全没入了Castiel的体内。

带着衣服做爱的感觉很是奇怪，这对Castiel来说是新奇的，Sam的毛衣边缘不时会随着他的动作蹭到Castiel的耻骨，Sam甚至没费心解开他的领带——而下半身，他却和Sam紧紧贴合在一起，Castiel已经能够感知到Sam勃起的轮廓，目前正深埋在他的体内，磨蹭着找寻着那个会让他两眼冒金星的一点。这种怪诞的感觉加深了Castiel的耻感，仿佛他真的和Sam扮演的那个角色在做一些苟且之事似的。

“我们最好速战速决，天知道你会不会有个什么搭档在附近转悠，寻思着你那么久了怎么还没出来。”Sam的呼吸也开始变得不稳了起来，但目前为止，他还是受控的，这让Castiel不禁暗自佩服。

“所以这是个一次交易咯？”Castiel问，这次很是艰难，他几乎都快睁不开眼睛了，他感觉Sam压着他把他的所有力气都吸走了，只能被Sam任意摆弄来摆弄去。

“我会怀念你的屁股的。”Sam无不遗憾地说，他转而用一种小幅度的抽送的速度在Castiel的身上抽送着，“你的里面又暖又湿，还有你脸上的表情……只要我想，我会给你拍一张照片作证物的。”

“你最好要，为了加深那种证据感，建议你在我身上留下点什么，比如说，脸上，或者是……这里。”Castiel指了指他和Sam连接起来的地方，“该死。”Sam咒骂一声，加快了他的速度。

一开始只是水波般的律动，然后一切都变了，痴迷和狂热，足够让Castiel失去所有的理智和自制，后面跟着的事物便是理所当然，只是Castiel没想到Sam几乎和他同时到了。等Castiel回过神来时，他的股间湿漉漉的，而此刻，Sam的动作也停止了，他倒在他的身上，在Castiel的耳边一长一短地呼吸着。

Castiel躺在坚硬的地毯上，浑身像是被过度使用般地酸软，他的身体好长一段时间都没能恢复过来。他静静躺在那里，Sam狂乱的心跳正逐渐恢复平静。

“Sam，刚才那是——”Castiel本想说那真的是几个月以来最棒的性爱了，但他突然被Sam宽大的手掌捂住了嘴。

“探员，我的名字可不是什么Sam。”Sam说，“我们仍在‘快活小镇’呢。”

END


End file.
